The Piedmont Health Study of the Elderly (PHSE) is the largest of the four Established Populations for Epidemiologic Studies of the Elderly (EPESE), with a sample of over 4,000 persons aged 65 and older. Black elderly represent approximately 54% of the study population. This study cohort, approximately equally divided between urban and rural participants, is the only EPESE site where stable comparison statistics on black/white and urban/rural differences can be obtained, thus providing a unique population for continued study and high-priority analytic opportunities. The current contract has provided 4 years of follow-up. The renewal contract calls for a fifth year telephone contact to begin in January 1991, a sixth year in-person follow-up contact, and 5 years of surveillance, as in the other three EPESE sites. The telephone interview will include information on change in demographic characteristics and household composition, hospitalizations, nursing home admissions, physical functioning and new diagnoses. The 5 years of surveillance will monitor hospitalization and mortality. The proposed in-person interview will collect information on demographic characteristics, social networks, chronic conditions, health habits, health care utilization, medication usage, depression, metal status, and so on. In addition, this contact will incorporate a brief physical examination designed to collect measurements pertaining to anthropometry, cardiovascular risk factors, sensory and physical functioning. A blood sample will be taken and laboratory tests will be performed consistent with those of the other three sites. Essential modifications for the Duke EPESE in-person study will be made to ensure collection of information which is of particular importance to the study of older black persons and to study racial differences among older persons. Examples of content areas are cancer, osteoporosis, diabetes and dementia. Specific details of these relevant study areas are being developed by NIA and Duke investigators working very closely together.